


words spoken in silence

by rimaru



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimaru/pseuds/rimaru
Summary: Despite the awkwardness in their relationship every now and then, Ren knew he wouldn't find a warmth as welcoming as Nayuta's in any other embraces.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	words spoken in silence

Despite the awkwardness in their relationship every now and then, Ren knew he wouldn't find a warmth as welcoming as Nayuta's in any other embraces.

The first time he managed to melt that cold facade of his while he held him in his arms, his heart almost felt like it would jump out of its cage. It was startling and satisfying all at once, but above all, flustering enough to be engraved on Ren's memory up to this day. Then, he learned the taste of his coffee soaked lips; how it gives him the adrenaline despite the physical absence of coffee. It was all too unfamiliar for someone who decided to take on the world by himself; for someone who barely knew the concept of romance; and for someone who had only met love by chance.

Nevertheless, he never regretted a single moment with him since they started living under the same roof. Snuggling on each other's arms after a long day of work was their known comfort for a job well done. That was what Nayuta purposely refused from him today. 

"Nayuta-kun, are you mad...?" Ren asked quietly upon crawling in their bed, peeking over his lover who's already tucked in bed, back facing him. There was a brief silence following after his query, until Nayuta decided to break the silence with a click of his tongue. 

"Shut up, I'm just trying to get a decent sleep for tomorrow's performance."

Ren was taken aback with Nayuta's straightforwardness, nonetheless, still tried to buy his excuse. The frustration in his tone involuntarily slipped when he replied: "--- okay..."

Nayuta initially thought he'd have a better sleep if he wasn't too fixated on him, but in the end, disregarding a sulking Ren would only worsen the odds of a good night's sleep. And so, he pulled Ren closer by the waist which caught the other by surprise. Confused, the bluenette tilted his head when they finally faced each other.

"Do you have any idea how troublesome you are? You'll keep me up at night."

The thought made Ren feel happier than guilt, and with that in mind, heat crept up to his ears with a small smile plastered on his face. He cupped Nayuta's face and claimed his lips without a second thought. 

"...so stubborn."

With just a brush of Ren's lips against his, he knew the stardusts in his eyes were trying to say, _'I wouldn't want anyone other than you.'_ Words are too complex of them, but they already know each other well to be able to appreciate each other's company without saying much. He'd let himself drown in his kisses anytime of the day. It would always leave him in a daze.

**Author's Note:**

> a certain fan art inspired me to write this :') check out @amane_arg from twt if you like them NayuRen feels!


End file.
